Dandred's Fold
"This is a most astonishing town I embarked forthwith; come my people, occupy the space and let us build - Maglathor Dandred" '''Dandred's Fold '''is a town located in the Lordamere lake, suited in the Foothills of Uplands. This vast and widen land is enriched with bountiful resources for its plethora of trade goods such as Fishery, Farms and especially, mass distribution of Horses & known for its lustful granary. This town is mostly visited by foreign merchants, traders hailing from various Kingdom and towns-hold. This town has a glimpse of likely good-curved bay particularly used for fishery and goods transportation from the docks of SIlverpine. History - BDP (Before the Dark Portal) Dandred's Fold was once a small farm owned by the Tribes of Alterac later built several camps and made irrigation for continuous flow of goods to the camp. The tribes of Alterac merely took care of the town seeing its potential to become straightforward a formidable trading station. The Tribe's leader, Maglathor, known for his content and shrewd leadership of the farmhand, they utilized the farm as through trade negotiation and distribution of goods to the other tribes living in the mountainous valley of Alterac and afterward made a plethora of income and profits exceeding perfectly ending to the farm hand's construction of its first Manor. Maglathor named the farm later under his surname, Dandred's Fold commemorating his success annexing the farm without any shown aggression from the populace known living there. Several years later after the seven-nation broke away control from the Empire, Maglathor later had sworn his loyalty to the late King Aiden Perenolde in his formation of the Kingdom of Alterac and later became a vassal to the King but eventually died of natural death at the age of 85, Dandred became leaderless and was integrated to under Aiden's rule since the Kingdom's succession without possessing a heir the land will fall under the Liege's control thereafter Maglathor didn't have any sons or daughters to replace him thusly ending Aiden's control of the farm-hand. Maglathor's Death His death ended the nomadic administration in Dandred and dissolving most of his edict laws which sore the eye of Aiden with his traditional setup of the Farmhand. The King also reformed the tribesmen from a formal Guards resulted in drastic changes in Dandred after the death of Maglathor. The Kingdom also ordered the council to reform it by County's law, installing a count that will administrate and rule the land through feudalist governance, the town of Dandred became more civilized than the previous rule of Maglathor. It was a pain for the people who would prefer nomadic life so do the rumors of the protest erupted in Dandred and most of the rebellious group was prosecuted and sentenced by Treason, most of them were either killed or hanged in the gallows. 'New Era' - BDP 9 King Aiden Perenolde diverted his attention to this potential land and rehabilitated it with more sophisticated materials for establishment flooring soon evolved into a town, influx of people coming from this town increasing tenfold and was the most crowded town in the Kingdom. The Dandred's Fold was the busiest town stationed for trading, importing and exporting goods from Silverpine and to the deliverance of important figurines, specials and mostly trade routes coming from Lordaeron. Aiden was overwhelmed by the ever-growing economy of Alterac by the flourished trade, profits and town's prosperity was overjoyed of the stewardship done by King Aiden Perenolde. 'Alas' - ADP 0 News from the Kingdom of Stormwind, a rather strange creature arrived Azeroth, still unknown to the people of Hillsbrad, it was then discovered by both traveling merchants from Dandred that a orcs presence enormously imminent in Stormwind and clashed merely with the Stormwind Guards, however, this ill news didn't bother the people of Dandred nor the Realm of Alterac. King Aiden was busy with his shrewd economy and compelling governance in Alterac. Dandred was still stirring towards ever maintaining its momentum on trade policies and incomes. The economy was stable but the military was rather weak for Perenolde, it is to enhance the agriculture industry than the military one. ADP - 5 After the defeat of Stormwind against the rampant invasion of the Horde and resulting from the fall of Stormwind, an exodus commenced by Lothar as they set sail to the Northern parts of Lordaeron benching for aid. Most of the refugees fled to Dandred, sought shelter but most of the citizens coming there were either ambushed, killed or hunted by Zigris merry-band who would hunt the refugees down without any means of mercy or remorse. This action and ill-rapport alerted the council of Alterac, King Aiden feared his nation would get easily involved in the orcish efforts of bringing human kingdoms to fall to their demise, King Perenolde made a drastic action as him and King Genn Greymane of Gilneas withheld their allegiance to the Alliance as Perenolde had become more impatience and pessimistic on Stormwind's war effort eradicating the orcs, however, later, forced into joining the coalition after Turalyon's speech still Aiden had been reluctant of joining the side either have no choice but to join for defensive measure in Hillsbrad Foothills. ADP - Second War After the arrival of the orcs in the Hillsbrad, a sudden mobilization was done prior to the enormous activity of the orcs in the foothills, the retinue was assigned to the Alliance's company aiding them from repelling the orcs ever reaching central Uplands. Although the participation of Dandred was belittled and its contribution upon the Alliance recognizable for its small-scale military contribution during the Hillsbrad Campaign. ADP - Battle for Hillsbrad Dandred became defenseless during the battle for Hillsbrad later reinforced with stationary Alliance troops from Stormwind merely camping the area and store most of their heavy types of equipment, lounging and make use of the accommodation by the people living there. Dandred became the lodging house, hospital and distribution of military ration to the Alliance, steering to improve Alterac's war effort in the battle for Perenolde, his losing a grasp on his economy, paranoid and overthinking of his economy would dramatically fall, he reduced the distribution of goods to the battle fearing he will lose everything in these terrible times. He also cited to reform the trade policy through seclusion, the economy did dramatically fell after the war broke out widely. Traders and Merchants were unable to reach the town, the port no more functional after a series of blockade from traders and this angered Perenolde, he regretted and deplored the idea of signing the Alliance of Lordaeron so that, he had done a terrible odd events, secretly he made a negotiation to one of the Warlords of the Horde which stated granting the orcish a free passage to the mountains in terms of sparing the lives of both of his Nation and his people which he wickedly wanted so time ago as the war does not favor the Human Kingdoms. 'Betrayal' Alarmed of the Kingdom's betrayal and the Alliance's effort in the war was mostly favored, Lord Uther dramatically enforced Martial Law in the Kingdom ofAlterac, expelled the House Perenolde and denouncing the right of citizenship of Alterac from the Alliance, denouncing its right to be accepted, announcing to the realm of its high treason. Dandred was freed from a dictatorial edict by Lord Uther who was satisfied and deemed the town's deepest gratitude of servitude to the Alliance Soldiers who have to tend the soldier's wounds, opened its gate from Stormwind and its hospitality is known to his Lordship, he made a partition of Dandred from the Kingdom of Alterac then enforced a 'Consular Governance' under the direction highly favored by Uther, Valdus, who became the First Consul of Dandred. The Consular Regime Dandred later regained its feet after the war was finally over, trades and crops were again flourishing as well travelers from various nation arrived vividly. Although, the presence of the Syndicate had raised tenfold which later resulted in many Dandred's loses against the band of smugglers circulated in the forest of Uplands and trade became slow and dangerous to tread in the forest. The Syndicate persisted on blockading the trade routes from Dandred so Valdus set a drastic action once more to start defensive measure to attack the Syndicate, and so it ended in small-scale skirmishes. Valdus was not satisfied with the Alliance's intervention in its economy, so he was uncomfortable of having the Alliance as his beneficiary in return of a tribune which had sickened him leading to his defection to the Syndicate. He met Aliden in the edge of Gallow's Corner where they discussed a series of terms and condition, Valdus then agreed and dismantled the remaining Alliance officials, murdering and pillaging Stormwind's camp and mostly the refugees who dwelled in the town. The Syndicate Regime Aliden Perenolde established a foothold on Dandred and denounced Valdus later hanged him to death amalgamated his power in Dandred seeing Valdus was rather a weak leader used him only to manipulate the people's decision of defecting to the Syndicate. The town of Dandred transcended into somewhat a military operation for the Syndicate in the foothills following the stretch of power in Gallow's Corner, Aliden sent Falconcrest to command and strategize the regiment stationed in Dandred. 'A new Eagle' Deron Davenport was sent into exile in Chillwind Camp and returned shortly of his dismissal alongside Arlaffe Darflayer & Kormed Wolfheart, they planned to besiege the Uplands regaining control of the town of Dandred and the remaining counties under the control of the Syndicalist. Davenport pushed deeper into Aliden's lair in Dandred and soon the Siege of Dandred commenced. The overwhelming forces maneuvered Dandred from its wooden walls lost the morale of the Syndicate settling in the foothold. Aliden soon retreated to Silverpine and the town soon fell under Deron Davenport's forces which was named the 'War for Segregation'. =